Inn
Choises: label inn: scene bg inn with dissolve "..." "What should I do?" menu: "Go speak with Paladin": jump Paladin "Go to my room": jump yroom #"Go visit Paladin's room" if q10 True: #jump hroom #"Go visit Bel's room" if q1_a True: #jump aroom #"Go visit Feyor's room" if q1_r True: #jump rroom "Leave Inn": jump map label Paladin: if visit "paladin": h "Back so soon?" else: $ visit = "paladin" h "Hi!" h "What can I do for you?" menu: "Can we talk?": jump p_talk "Have any new stories?": jump p_stories "\Quest\ Meet the Gang" if Q1Lock True: jump p_q_1 "\Quest\ Rat season!" if Q3Lock True: jump p_q_2a #"Quest " if QXLock True: #jump #"" #jump "Nothing": h "See you later then." jump Map Talking: $ p_affection = 0 $ talk_choice = renpy.random.randint(1, 6) #Afection 40+ if p_affection >= 40: if talk_choice 1: h "..." elif talk_choice 2: h "..." elif talk_choice 3: h "..." elif talk_choice 4: h "..." elif talk_choice 5: h "..." elif talk_choice 6: h "..." #Afection 30-39 elif p_affection >= 30: if talk_choice 1: h "..." elif talk_choice 2: h "..." elif talk_choice 3: h "..." elif talk_choice 4: h "..." elif talk_choice 5: h "..." elif talk_choice 6: h "..." #Afection 20-29 elif p_affection >= 20: if talk_choice 1: h "..." elif talk_choice 2: h "..." elif talk_choice 3: h "..." elif talk_choice 4: h "..." elif talk_choice 5: h "..." elif talk_choice 6: h "..." #Afection 10-19 elif p_affection >= 11: if talk_choice 1: h "Have you thought about picking up a extra occupation? Most adventurers dabble in one craft or another apart from their normal routine." y "Is that why you run a inn?" h "Sure, I also have herb picking lvl. 30 and is a quite skilled kook." "Skilled in much, master of none?" elif talk_choice 2: y "I just reasently noticed, but is there even night in this land? The only time it is dark is when I enter the forest?" h "As I said before, not something that will happen for at least two expansions more, if it ever will." y "Then why is it dark at some places and not others?" h "Due to lazy programing." y "?" elif talk_choice 3: h "I heard the produser first planed to make this as a dating sim game. Sure is glad he did not go with that one." y "What would that entail?" h "Endless grinding each day of same tasks to raise yours stats so you can date the sertain person you find attractive." "And what's the difference from how it is now?" elif talk_choice 4: h "..." elif talk_choice 5: h "..." elif talk_choice 6: h "..." #Afection 0-9 if p_affection >= 0: if talk_choice 1: h "I'm really looking forward to the new expansion pack." y "Expansion?" h "Glad you asked, it contains new skills for my class and also a new mount!" y "I do not follow at all." h "Well, you still have to clear all the basic stuff anyhow so I can see why you are not that exited." elif talk_choice 2: y "It is lovely weather we have today." h "Well, that's only course we do not have a functioning weather emulator, nor really any working day/night engine either." y "What does that even mean?" h "It means you do not need to think about getting any winter gear any time soon." elif talk_choice 3: y "Can I not order something to drink here?" h "Well, not really, it's more of a minigame kind of thing that lets me earn extra gold during downtime." y "Mini what? People do not simply order around here?" h "Think of it only as a back drop for NPC's to hang." elif talk_choice 4: y "I have notised that my backpack has an most absourd way to fit things." h "Huh?" y "I mean, even if it does not alow me to stash something to big like a chest or book case, I can still fit 99 bottles of health potions!" h "Yes, it is called the \"Stack princible\". It is a phenomenon discovered by a Dr. Stack who found that by placing identical objects next to each other in containers they take less space." y "And how does that even work?" h "Why like anything else of course, magic!" elif talk_choice 5: h "So, how is things treating you so far?" y "Good I guess, though I still feel I have a hard time to find where to go and such." h "Yea I know, I rather have some add-on for a quest helper or \"GPS\" function. Though I guess we have to resolve to good old gamer guides until they fix that." y "And again you have lost me." elif talk_choice 6: h "How do you see the difference on a mimic and a regular chest?" y "What is a mimic?" "..." h "Riiight. Come back in ten more lvl's and we try that joke again." else: h "I cannot really think of anything so say at the moment." jump shiro2 Stories: label p_stories: if story 0: #Story 1 h "I guess I should start of with my first adventure..." h "It was not to mutch of exitment thou, I was but a novise and did not know anything of the world." h "My grand quest was to go deliver a crate to a nobelman by order of the adventure guild." y "That do not sound to hard, whay an \"adventure delivery man\"?" h "Thats the thing there was to be bandits on the road as well as wolfs, Giant rats and rabid squirrels!" y "Rabid squirrels?" h "Ah, yea, they are for another tale... becouse, I never saw anyting of the kind." h "It seams that another adventurer had just killed them all of." h "So, I delivered my package and went home again looking for more work." y "That do not sound very exiting?" h "As I said, not every adventure is as exiting as the last." $ story += 1 jump map elif story 1: #Story 2 h "This story is about the first time i saved a damsell in distress." y "Like a knigth in shining armor?" h "Heck no! I was close to naked exept for a blanket and was runing by foot." h "She had stolen all my things to pay some thugs who extorted her." h "So I wacked them all and made shure to have them write of her debt." y "..." y "How come you were naked in the first please?" h "Eh... Thats a story for another time." h "But what I lerned that time is to always have a \"anti-theft\" curse on all my belongings." $ story += 1 jump map elif story 2: #Story 3 h "This time I'll tell you about how I defeted a army of army of 2106 Orks, with only a spoon." h "Granted, it was not a ordenery spoon, It was the legendary spoon of liquidation." y "?" h "I'ts a spoon with the power to turn anyone into liquid." h "Ofcours I did not know that at the time and thout I had become chosen by the goods and I started having grand delusions." h "I had mistakenly picked it up in a tavern on my travels and it belonged to a powerfull wizard who could not eat solid food." h "Thats the time I learnd to not underestimate anyone pointing potential magical devises against me." h "How silly thay ever might see at the time." $ story += 1 jump map elif q1 True: if story 3: #Story 4 h "How about a tell of the first time I saved the world." h "I had yet to meet Bel and Feyor, and was insted traveling with \"some-people-I-don't-remember\"" h "They where more to..." $ story += 1 jump map else: h "Sorry... No more stories to give, but come back later and perhaps I have some more." jump map else: h "Sorry... You have to give me some time to recollect my memories, come back later..." jump map Quest: Meet the gang label p_q_1: h "So, how's it going my new reqruit?" y "I still have some things left" h "Well, you woun't finish the tasks in here, it's just to get on that horse and jump the shark" y "???" h "Or was it manticore? No mather, get on with it, come back when your done." h "So, I heard your done!" y "I am." h "Grate! Then it is time for the fun part, XP and loot." y "Are you trying to confuse me on purpose?" h "What I mean is, free stuff." h "Here have one of these." (+2 HP potions) h "Also, you get... hmm, 40 EXP? Nha, make it even 50." "*Ding!*" "!" y "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" h "You gained a lvl, congratulations!" y "You adventurers are a weird lot I must say." h "Haha, that's \"we\" adventurers now, you just gained your first lvl as a =class=." y "And what does that mean." h "You become stronger and get some better statsistics, shortened stats as well as new abilities most ofthen." y "Wait, how do I just \"get\" better like that, I haven't really done any hard work nor learned anyting remotely close to let me do new stuff." h "If you asked for logic, I thing you went with the wrong game." y "Game?" h "Sorry, what I ment to say is, the reason is magic." y "Magic?" h "Shure, it explains everything, that or religion, take your pick."´ h "Most credit it to the goddess of learning, she had some \"Everyone-can-learn\" program in mind or something." "..." h "In any case, gaining a lvl is giving you some different things, and as such, your one step closer to become a full fledge adventurer.! y "T-thanks... I guess." h "No problem, now eather you can look around for more quests or just go to the forest and do some old fashioned grinding." y "You people get weirder by the minuit." Quest: Rat season! label p_q_2a: y "Have any other quests for me?" h "Well, I have been thinking, and it hit me that if one really wish to be an adventurer, you have to slay at least one R.O.U.S. in your life, preferably as early as possible." y "I must say you have a tendency to make me ask if I lost the ability to talk." h "You will learn the lingo soon enough." h "It stands for \"Rats of unusual size\", otherwise known as giant rat to most adventurers." y "Now that sounds yucky." h "It is one of the most common creatures there are though and they are fairly easy." h "I think it would fit as an early on quest." y "So where do I find the creatures?" h "The forest should be crawling with them, kill one and then come back." y "As you wish." label p_q_2b: h "Killed the rat yet?" y "Not really, I'm still looking for it." h "Inconseeveble!" y "?" h "Nothing, just come back when your done." y "As you wish." label p_q_2c: h "Is that the quest compleat walk I see coming here?" y "I have a walk?" h "Most n00bs have this sertain look of a burden having left and exitment knowing they soon will gain some XP." y "I guess I have to take your word for it, but yes, the rat is dead." h "Well then, have some XP" y "Thanks!" y "Do you perhaps have any other request for me?" h "Not at the moment, but come back later and we will see, or ask the other guys around town." y "I will, thank you." Quest: Criter grindin y "Any new quest yet?" h "Well, no specific really, I guess I could reward you with some extra XP if you slay a couple of wolfs in the forest." h "About 10 should do it I guess." y "Any specific reason? Have the wolfs done anything to you?" h "Not really, I just mean that if your going to grind some mobs you can just as well get extra experience from it." y "I guess you are right. Well, consider it done." h "Take it you are done?" y "That I am, you have any rewards for me?" h "Hey, look who is talking all adventurer like, almost brings a tear to my eye." h "Of course, take this thing and some XP." y "Much obliged."